There are conventional high-frequency modules and a method of producing the modules. In the modules, a high-frequency circuit formed by electrically connecting the antenna of a lead frame to an integrated circuit chip mounted on a die-bonding pad is sealed with a resin mold so that ends of lead terminals are exposed through the mold. Further, the portion of the resultant mold body other than the antenna is covered with a box-shaped shield case formed of a metal.
In this mold body, the required elements are integrated into a compact body, and ground connection between the shield case and the high-frequency circuit is also considered.
In the conventional high-frequency module and its manufacturing method, there is a problem that since a shielded side of the integrated circuit chip around the antenna is open, the shielding effect is reduced. Further, the above structure and method are dedicated to lead-frame structures, and are therefore applicable only to modules or packages including a lead frame.